I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Sunday Bloody Sunday
Summary: Rated for one word, Yuffie thinks about a certaint man she knows and if she should tell him how she feels (Bad summary, I think my actual story is better)


I Won't Say I'm in Love  
  
Authors Note: Alrighty! Here is a small KH story for yeh! This is about good ol' Yuffie Kisengari and everyone's favorite.Squall Leonhart! WOOOOOOOOO! *hugs Squall*  
  
Squall: Can't.. breathe! Aki: *grins*  
  
~*~*~ Songs to listen to: I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules ~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII or VIII. They belong to the awesome creators of Squaresoft.  
  
She couldn't fall in love with Squall, she just couldn't, and Yuffie Kisengari did not fall in love. Especially with a close friend and comrade.  
  
Yuffie lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She sighed softly and put her hands behind her head trying desperately to think of something other that the man who she first befriended back at Hallow Bastion. The female ninja shifted around and blew a strand of silky jet black hair out of her eyes. For a moment there, she thought she saw the figure of Squall Leonhart lying next to her. Yuffie shook her head and the image disappeared. The ninja sighed softly once again, that image was too good to be true. Images of the slightly older man flashed through her head. 'No' she mentally scolded herself. A drop of cold sweat ran down her forehead. Her eyes glanced over to her bag of ninja throwing stars and back at the ceiling. Her days with Squall were like Heaven to her, though he probably thought that they were a living hell. Yuffie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
**Yuffie's Dream**  
  
A figure of a man was standing on a beach, looking down at the crystal clear water. Yuffie appeared all of a sudden a few yards away. She cautiously walked over and instantly knew who it was. The man turned around, Yuffie was right. It was none other than Squall Leonhart. Yuffie almost melted in his intense dark brown eyes. Suddenly the spunky, female ninja felt small and weak under the man's gaze.  
  
Squall looked away from the blushing Yuffie and stared back at the shimmering ocean. Yuffie inched over so that they were standing side by side. Leonhart looked down at her, a microscopic smile upon his lips, though to Yuffie it was a smirk. Squall shifted his feet and leaned down and. **end**  
  
Yuffie was shook awake by Aeris who was still half asleep. Yuffie looked like she was going to murder the girl for waking her up from her ever so pleasant dream. The ninja mumbled and got up to take a quick five minute shower and soon after all three were getting into Squall's gummi ship.  
  
They flew to Hallow Bastion, getting ready for a giant battle. Hopefully more would show up or else, it would be the end. More heartless were appearing in numbers here. More than any other world. Squall got up from the pilot's seat and checked around the ship to make sure everything was in order.  
  
Yuffie took a deep breath. This was the battle to end it all. If she was ever going to tell Squall how she felt, it had to be now. Yuffie walked over to the man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Leon turned around and blinked at Yuffie. She shifted her feet nervously and opened her mouth, "Squall.I mean Leon. I have to tell you something."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow and nodded, "What is it Yuffie? You feeling alright?" His voice made her heart shudder with delight. She nodded and shifted her feet once again. Yuffie gulped, this was it. She was going to pour her feelings out to the man she loved for who knows how long.  
  
"I just wanted to say." She paused, she couldn't do this. 'Dammit Yuffie! Tell him now or you may never be able to tell him!' her conscience roared. "I just wanted to say.." She started again looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Good luck out there Leon." Leon smiled and clapped a hand on her shoulder and hugged her gently.  
  
"Thanks Yuffie, good luck to you too." Yuffie managed to muster up a weak smile, but she was dying inside. 'If I make this out alive, I'll tell him.' She promised herself and quickly walked away from him getting ready for battle.  
  
A/n: Alright! I'm just going to post Squally Boy's little chapter and this will be complete! Anyways. don't forget to..*drum roll*  
  
Yuffie & Squall: REVIEW!  
  
Aki: What smart muses I have! ^_^  
  
Yuffie: o.o  
  
Squall: o.o  
  
Yuffie & Squall: Are you calling up stupid?!?! *angry glare*  
  
Aki: No! No! I was calling you guys smart!  
  
Yuffie & Squall: Oh...  
  
I'M BOUNCING AWAY ON A LAUGHING LLAMA! 


End file.
